


When It Rains

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mutually unrequited love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It keeps pouring until you can't keep it in anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When It Rains

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I've written something non-school related. So, here is a little drabble warm-up of my latest obsession, Mavin.

Gavin really sucks at being a normal, decent person. Actually, Gavin is the epitome of the exact opposite of a normal person. If he were to have a superpower, it would be the ability to annoy the living crap out of everyone until they lose a head. Or at least, until Gavin gets killed or something. His ability to irritate is beyond legendary.

One special thing about Gavin is that he finds happiness in the misery of others. To Gavin, trouble equals attention. And boy, his very heart is set on stage for the imaginary spotlight of stupidity. Gavin is also always acting like a fool.  _Look at me, look at me._  Well, everyone is looking and no one really cares. And yet, Gavin continues to act like a clown.

Micheal isn't so sure if he admires Gavin for not giving up on getting attention. Micheal is fairly certain that he does hate Gavin. He hates him for not realizing that there's actually one person giving attention. There's actually one person giving a damn about Gavin. Every time Gavin does something, there's someone acknowledging him, there's someone  _noticing._

Notice me back, damn it.

* * *

Micheal isn't the best person to talk to when you don't want to get offended. Or if you're a sensitive little girl. He can't hold in his emotions at all. Once you get Micheal going, he's a raging time bomb ready to shove you to the ground and blow up in your face.

He gets upset easily, he ignores everything he gets upset at, and he breaks a lot of the controllers. It's like the way he treats Gavin sometimes. Micheal gets upset with Gavin, ignores him, and usually breaks his heart in the most unconventional way.

It's fine, its okay. As long as Gavin could stay by his side, he wouldn't mind the yelling, or the hitting. And being ignored for a while is totally better than being ignored forever. There will be those moments, but they will be countered by thousands of good ones with Micheal, right?

If I got closer, I'm certain I would break.

( _It feels like the emotions are eating us away; it's ready to burst out and we're not sure what's exactly going to happen. We're not sure we're ready for it to happen._ )

 


End file.
